Nueva Vida:de heroínas a pecadoras una vida normal
by Nael Tenoh
Summary: Haruka y Michiru se hacen cargo de la pequeña Hotaru,enseñarle,educarla y cuidarla, tambien de sus propias carreras pero de ves en cuando todos necesitamos una arrancadita de los deberes y obligaciones, no?... contiene lemon-yuri,espero les guste  -
1. En la disco

_**Nueva vida**_

Bueno es mi primer fic de Haruka y Michiru… les recuerdo que ellas y ningún personaje de Sailor Moon me pertenecen. Agradezco a la creadora su creadora Naoko Takeuchi por hacer tan geniales personajes =)… sobretodo por Haruka y Michiru…

Espero que les guste el fic… y eso no dejen de escribir sus reviews =D…

Era una noche calida, cielo despejado, las estrellas brillaban y la luna resplandecía en su máximo esplendor. Ya habían pasado varios meses desde que Sailor Galaxia había sido derrotada. Serena y Darien se casarian dentro de 3 meses mas. Las demás chicas seguían sus vidas normalmente. Hotaru quedo a cargo de Michiru, Haruka y Setsuna. Estas 3 se hicieron responsable completamente de su educación, adaptación, poderes y habilidades. Haruka era un padre sumamente dedicado con la pequeña la acompañaba a todos lados, protegía como a lo mas valioso. Mientras que Michiru era una madre muy presente, hacia de Hotaru toda una señorita, iba a todas las reuniones del colegio, la apoyaba en todo lo que la pequeña necesitara. Tanto Haruka como Michiru habían dedicado completamente su tiempo a la pequeña Saturno, inclusive hasta sus carreras como corredora y artista, respectivamente, las habían dejado un poco de lado. Una noche Michiru hablaba con Setsuna en la sala de la casa…

- Setsuna porfa puedes hacerte cargo esta noche de la pequeña? – rogaba la diosa de los mares a la guardiana del tiempo – porfis porfis realmente necesito esta noche estar a solas con Haruka, no tienes idea como la extraño. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que ella y yo…

- Ya ya ya… - la hizo callar – no quiero detalles de sus "cosas" personales… de acuerdo Michiru, sal con Haruka. Michiru saltaba de alegría, se le colgó del cuello a la guardiana y la llenaba de besos en la mejilla dándole las gracias. Luego corrió hasta la habitación que compartía con la dueña del viento y allí se le abalanzo a esta colgándose de su cuello. Haruka solo reia por todo el escándalo que había armado Michiru en la sala…

- Ruka arreglate que hoy vamos a la disco! – decía emocionada la ninfa de los mares. Sin mas que hacer que obedecer las ordenes de su diosa Haruka se fue a dar una ducha y arreglarse. Michiru hizo lo mismo, agarro algo de ropa, unos zapatos, la toalla y partió a darse una ducha.

Haruka ya había salido del baño y estaba lista, traia puesto unos jeans gris no ajustados, una camisa color cappucino manga corta, una chaquetilla sin manga negra y zapatos negros. Estaba terminando de guardar su billetera y las llaves del auto cuando Michiru salió del baño toda arreglada, de una forma simple se veía extraordinaria, llevaba el pelo suelto y aun humedo, un top negro que se sujetaba de su fino cuello dando un gran escote y dejando la espalda descubierta casi en su totalidad, una falda azul muy ligera y terminada en variadas puntas, unos zapato de taco negros y una cinta negra que decoraba su muñeca izquiera. Haruka de la impresión de ver tanta belleza dejo caer las llaves del carro. Michiru ante esa reacción solo solto una pequeña risa coqueta, se acerco a su amante y recogió las llaves para luego tomarla de la mano y sacarla del departamento. Bajaron al subterráneo donde estaba el auto y aun Haruka no reaccionaba, Michiru aun divertida por la situación apoyo a su novia contra el carro, se apoyo en ella y acerco sus labios al oído de esta…

- Si no reaccionas me ire sola a la disco – susurro sensualmente Michiru en el oído de la diosa de los vientos. Luego de eso se separo un poco le dio un corto beso en los labios y se quedo parada frente a ella.

- Eso ni de broma, no te iras sola a esa cueva de lobos y buitres! – grito Haruka indignada al reaccionar. Michiru se largo a reir e intento salir corriendo pero Haruka la alcanzo a tomar de la cintura para atraparla contra el vehiculo, preciono con su cuerpo el de su ninfa contra el carro para sentirla completamente y se acerco al oído de esta.

- Esta noche eres mia y de nadie mas – susurro sensualmente Haruka, se alejo del oído y la beso suavemente en los labios, se separo quedando a solo centimentros de sus deliciosos labios – no pienso soltarte en toda esta noche… hoy te disfrutare completamente.

- Eso espero amor – decía Michiru agarrando las manos de su amante para hacerlas recorrer completamente su cuerpo, partiendo por su cintura, subiendo a sus pechos luego bajando y aprovechando de pasar por su tracero para terminar en sus bien delineados muslos – no sabes las ganas que hace mucho tiempo tengo de pasar una noche fuera de la casa contigo – comienza a darle un fogoso beso, dejando las manos de Haruka donde ya estaban bien posicionadas, para rodear con las suyas el cuello de la diosa de los vientos. Despues de un rato de estar asi y que la temperatura corporal se les comenzara a subir de forma notoria, Haruka se separo de los labios de su doncella de los mares.

- Amor mejor paramos y vamos a la disco o de aquí no salimos – la miro con una picardia única y un tono de voz bastante provocador

- Si tienes razón, mejor vamos – se resigno Michiru separándose completamente de su amante – quiero bailar un rato antes de dejarte en la UTI (para los que no saben UTI: unidad de tratamiento intensivo). Y le giño un ojo coquetamente y se fue a su puerta del vehiculo, abrió su puerta con las llaves y luego se las paso a Haruka. Esta ultima rio ante la actitud de su chica y subió al carro.

El auto iba a velocidad moderada, no tenían ningún apuro en llegar a la disco, llevaban la música fuerte, el tema: "jn3 – dale morena". Michiru disfrutaba la música bailando sentada en el vehiculo, movia sus hombros y cintura de una forma muy sensual, dejaba que su cuerpo sintiera la música y se moviera al compas de esta. Haruka no podía evitar mirarla por el rabillo del ojo, se veía tan sexy bailando, pero hizo un esfuerzo y se concentro en el camino que tenia enfrente. Llegaron Finalmente a la disco, estaba llena, pasaron la entrada y al estar ahí Michiru agarro a su compañera y la llevo apurada al segundo piso donde estaba una baranda que daba una excelente vista a la pista principal. En ese momento sonaba "David Guetta ft. Akon – sexy bitch" y la diosa de los mares caminaba al ritmo de la melodía. Cuando encontraron un buen lugar esta se apoyo en el barandal y comenzó a bailar suavemente mirando la pista. Haruka la abrazaba por la espalda, en eso…

- Michi quieres algo de tomar? – le pregunto al oído. Michiru le agarro la nuca para acercarla mas.

- Claro, tu sabes lo que me gusta – le guiña el ojo coquetamente y sigue moviéndose al compas de la música. Haruka solo sonríe y se va a la barra a buscar algo de beber.

- Amigo que te puedo ofrecer? – pregunta el barman a Haruka

- Dame un sex on the beach y una dark dog – respondió la corredora. Al recibir su pedido dio un pequeño sorbo al trago y se regresa donde su ninfa aun bailaba y mas de algún miron lasivo no quitaba sus ojos de encima de ella. Se acerco la volvió a tomar de la cintura y le paso el sex on the beach a Michiru y esta le ragala una sonrisa.

- Como esta? – inquirió la peliverde

- Como a ti te gusta preciosa – responde la rubia abriendo su lata de dark dog y comenzando a beber un poco, en eso comienza a sonar la canción "calle 13 ft big yamo – tocarte toda" y Michiru no resistió el ritmo.

- Bailamos koi? – prepuso sensualmente la peliverde. A lo cual recibió como respuesta un corto beso y que la corredora comenzara a moverse suavemente al ritmo de la música. Michiru complacida comenzó su baile sensual para su amante, todo dedicado a ella, el baile, su cuerpo, sus caricias, sus besos, todo para su diosa de los vientos.

En la pista principal se encontraban las sailors celebrando el regreso de Amy del extranjero, había ido a hacer una tesis a Inglaterra y había llegado en el vuelo de la tarde. Sin darle tiempo a nada las chicas le dijieron que se arreglara porque iban a una disco y asi llegaron ahí. Lo estaban pasando muy bien solo chicas, aunque Serena haya reclamado y pataleado para que fuera Darien solo recibió un rotundo NO! Por parte de todas. En eso Mina y Serena deciden ir a comprar algo de tomar, todas les hacen sus encargos a Mina y se van caminando por en medio de la pista para llegar mas rápido a la barra…

- Que van a querer chicas? – pregunta en barman

- A ti entre mis brazos ahora guapo – insinuo Mina coquetamente

- Mina! Deja de acosar a todos – reclamo Serena – no le prestes atención a mi amiga, danos 5 mojitos por favor

- De acuerdo linda – le respondió el barman para luego preparar los tragos – aquí están sus tragos señoritas. Les pasa los vasos y les guiña un ojo, en eso cuando Mina va a recibir los vasos este le pasa un papel y le hace una seña con la mano de "llamame" y Mina sin pensarlo 2 veces guarda el papel antes de que su amiga se de cuenta, le guiña un ojo al chico y se va juntos con Serena.

- Oye Mina no tienes vergüenza alguna verdad? – decía Serena a su amiga quien iba bien distraída

- Jeje ya me conoces Serena no me resisto a un chico guapo – decía Mina de lo mas divertida, en eso le da por mirar hacia arriba y ve a una pareja conocida – oye Serena es mi idea o alla arriba están Haruka y Michiru?. Serena sube la mirada y las ve.

- Si son ellas! Que alegría podrán celebrar con nosotras! – decía muy animada la chica de los moños

- Espera! Creo que no van a querer – dijo Mina al darse cuenta de la situación en la que estaban las 2 chicas bailando en la baranda

- Porque lo dices? – la distraída de Serena no se había dado cuenta de nada. Mina le hizo una señal de que mirara bien y se fijara. Serena comenzó a fijarse mejor y claro en esos momentos comenzó a sonar la canción "Juan Magan – ella no sigue modas" y Michiru bailaba de una forma extremadamente sensual frente a Haruka que la acompañaba de una forma sensual pero mas varonil. Michiru con una mano jugaba con su cabello mientras que con la otra tomaba la nuca de la rubia para acercarla mas y asi quedar tocando a su viento frente con frente, meneaba sus caderas portentosamente de un lado a otro mientras Haruka con su mano derecha posada en el trasero de su mar la apretaba un poco para acercarla aun mas (si es que se puede hacer eso XD) y tener el máximo contacto cuerpo con cuerpo. En ambas la temperatura corporal sobrepasaba por mucho la del lugar donde se encontraban. Michiru tenia una mirada que solo su viento conocía bien, sus ojos azul profundo, deseosos del cuerpo de su rubia, su aura sexual era fuera de este mundo. No aguantaría por mucho esas ancias que la dominaban por completo, cada roce con el cuerpo de su amor, cada movimiento de las manos de Haruka por su cuerpo creaban ondas eléctricas que hacían que cada parte de su cuerpo se activara. Haruka ya no aguanto las ansias y beso a su diosa, el beso comenzó muy suave pero rápidamente se volvió completamente fogoso lleno de lujuria y pasión por parte de ambas. Serena no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veian, era la única que no se había dado cuenta de que ellas eran pareja desde siempre, además mas chocante era aun el echo de la forma que se estaba dando cuenta. Aunque Mina ya sabia se le hacia raro verlas en esas circunstancias tan fogosas, ellas siempre mantenían cierto limite, pero al parecer hoy esos limites se quedaron en casa cuidando a Hatoru y haciéndole compañía a Setsuna.

- Ya vamos con las chicas antes de que el hielo se derrita por culpa de ellas jajajaa – reia Mina dándole un empujoncito a Serena para que reaccionara.

- Cla – claro … pero viste a … - Serena tartamudeaba aun de la impresión.

- Si si las vi – respondia Mina sin darle mayor importancia – acaso nunca te habías dado cuenta que son pareja? Serena eres muy distraída, a ti hay que explicarte las cosas con peras y manzanas a veces jajajajaa.

- Ya no te burles Mina – reclamaba a su amiga. Mientras caminaba.

- Ya llegamos chicas con los tragos! – gritaba Mina armando mas fiesta aun. Las chicas todas animadas tomaron cada una su trago para hacer un brindis y seguir bailando muy animadas como hasta ahora. Mientras tanto arriba en el barandal la temperatura seguía subiendo aun mas. Haruka con una mano en el tracero de su diosa y con la otra en la pierna de esta que estaba subida agarrada de la cadera de la corredora. Michiru apoyada en el barandal jugaba con ambas manos con el cabello de su rubia. Las cosas ya se estaban saliendo de control y ese no era el lugar para eso, pero aun asi no le importaba, lo único que deseaba era tener a su rubia asi deseosa de ella, exitada a no poder mas…

- Michiru o nos vamos de aquí o a mi me llevan presa – decía Haruka al odio de su diosa de las profundidades.

- Jaja porque te van a llevar presa amor? – reia divertida y exitada – si esto es completamente con mi consentimiento. Deciaal oído de su corredora de una forma muy sensual.

- Porque estas para el crimen amor – respondia una mas que exitada Haruka – además no creo que todos nos quieran ver… bueno realmente si a muchos les gustaría vernos haciendo el amor jajajaa

- Jajajaja – reia divertida Michiru, pero le dio la razón a su viento – ya vámonos. Se separo un poco de su viento pero no dejo de abrazarla, en ese momento comenzó a sonar una canción que para Michiru no paso desapersibida – espera amor, esta canción te la quiero dedicar y cantar al oído antes de irnos –

- Bueno amor – respondió Haruka un poco sorprendida porque no era normal que Michiru parara ciertas cosas por una canción y menos para dedicársela asi que presto mucha atención a la letra. Mientras Michiru se acerco nuevamente a su viento, la abrazo por el cuello para que esta la abrazara por la cintura y comenzó a cantarle suavemente al oído…

"_Nadie como tú para hacerme reír.__  
><em>_nadie como tú sabe tanto de mí.__  
><em>_nadie como tú es capaz de compartir__  
><em>_mis penas, mi tristeza, mis ganas de vivir.__  
><em>_tienes ese don de dar tranquilidad,__  
><em>_de saber escuchar, de envolverme en paz.__  
><em>_tienes la virtud de hacerme olvidar__  
><em>_el miedo que me da mirar la oscuridad.__  
><em>_solamente tú lo puedes entender__  
><em>_y solamente tú te lo podrás creer._

_En silencio y sin cruzar una palabra.__  
><em>_solamente una mirada es suficiente para hablar.__  
><em>_ya son más de veinte años de momentos congelados__  
><em>_en recuerdos que jamás se olvidarán._

_Nadie como tú para pedir perdón.__  
><em>_nadie como tú valora esta canción.__  
><em>_nadie como tú me da su protección,__  
><em>_me ayuda a caminar, me aparta del dolor.__  
><em>_tienes ese don de dar tranquilidad,__  
><em>_de saber escuchar, de envolverme en paz.__  
><em>_tienes la virtud de hacerme olvidar__  
><em>_el miedo que me da mirar la oscuridad.__  
><em>_solamente tú lo puedes entender__  
><em>_y solamente tú te lo podrás creer."_

Haruka estaba sorprendida que Michiru le dedicara esa canción y que se la cantara al oído de esa forma… iba a decir algo pero antes que lo hiciera Michiru puso un dedo sobre sus labios para impedírselo…

_"En silencio y sin cruzar una palabra.__  
><em>_solamente una mirada es suficiente para hablar.__  
><em>_ya son más de veinte años de momentos congelados__  
><em>_en recuerdos que jamás se olvidarán._

_Y pasarán los años y siempre estarás buscando un plan__  
><em>_para que se hagan realidad los sueños que__  
><em>_soñábamos antes de ayer al dormir__  
><em>_hablando del tiempo que nos quedará por vivir.__  
><em>_En silencio y sin cruzar una palabra.__  
><em>_solamente una mirada es suficiente para hablar.__  
><em>_ya son más de veinte años de momentos congelados__  
><em>_en recuerdos que jamás se olvidarán.__  
><em>_Y sin hablar. sólo al mirar sabremos llegar a entender__  
><em>_que jamás ni nada ni nadie en la vida nos separará."_

Al terminar la canción continuo la música en la disco, pero en cambio Michiru beso a Haruka muy tiernamente se volvió a acercar a su oído – Feliz aniversario, te amo mi hermoso viento, eres lo mejor de mi vida y no quiero que jamás te apartes de mi – la volvió a besar. Haruka no daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando y lo único que atin a hacer fue abrazar a su hermosa ninfa levantándola y besándola…

Jamás me separare de ti – susurro al oído de la diosa del mar para luego bajarla, besarla dulcemente y tomar su mano para salir de la disco…

Bueno hasta aquí les dejo… ya subiré el siguiente capitulo pero será lemon muy muy muy candente asi que ya están advertidos XD…

Gracias a todas las chicas del grupo por incentivarme a terminar luego… =P las quiero preciosas!

_**Nael Tenoh**_


	2. Manejando a ¿?

_**Nueva vida**_

_**Manejando a ¿?...**_

Bueno es mi primer fic de Haruka y Michiru… les recuerdo que ellas y ningún personaje de Sailor Moon me pertenecen. Agradezco a la creadora su creadora Naoko Takeuchi por hacer tan geniales personajes =)… sobretodo por Haruka y Michiru…

Aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo es cortito, pero espero les guste… es un precalentamiento, ya pronto subiré el 3ero… créanme que hare temblar camas con ese XD jajajajajaja…

Advertencia: LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON! XD

Espero que les guste el segundo episodio del fic… y eso noolviden dejar de escribir sus reviews =D…

* * *

><p>- Jamás me separare de ti – susurro al oído de la diosa del mar para luego bajarla, besarla dulcemente y tomar su mano para salir de la disco.<p>

- A donde vamos? – pregunto intrigada Michiru mientras se subia al auto convertible ahora con la capota puesta.

- A un lugar donde podremos hacer lo que querramos – respondio Haruka con un tono bastante sensual que le provoco mas de una mariposa en el estomago a su diosa. Arranco el vehiculo y se dirigió por la autopista central a toda velocidad. Michiru para distraer un poco esa aura sexual que le invadía completamente dicidio encender la radio y en eso comenzó a sonar la canción "Wyclef ft Santana – Maria, maria", sin pensarlo dos veces cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por el ritmo de la música meneándose en el asiento de forma suave y sensual, sus manos jugaban con el aire y con sus cabellos. Aun unas gotas de sudor provocadas por la disco seguían presentes y ahora caian libremente por el cuerpo de la ninfa de los océanos. Haruka no podía resistir no mirar tal espectáculo y desear ser esas gotas de sudor, se remordía el labio en un muy mal intento de anular esos deseos imperiosos de agarrar a su musa y no soltarla mas. Michiru se da cuenta de eso y una idea muy cruel se le cruza por la mente, que inmediatamente pone en practica. Hace asía atrás su asiento para quedar un poco recostada, y pone su mano izquierda en la pierna derecha de Haruka acariciándola hasta llegar a esa zona extremadamente susceptible a ella y sobretodo en esos momentos, por sobre la ropa se sentía lo caliente que estaba y que estaba humedecida, cosa que le éxito aun mas y encanto a Michiru. Se sintió complacida que con tan poco provocar tantas cosas en su viento. Continuo con su pequeño juego acariciando esa zona con una mano y con la otra desato el broche de su top para liberar sus senos, acerco su mano libre a uno de sus senos para acariciarlo, mientras que mojaba un poco sus labios con su lengua de una forma juguetona y completamente sexy sabiendo que su amante no resistiría mucho ese espectáculo. Haruka ya no daba mas, no podía seguir conduciendo y viendo de reojo cada 1 segundo a su océano, era demasiada la calentura que tenia y Michiru en lugar de ayudarla a aguantar la estaba incitando al delito.

- Michi por favor dejame conducir – suplicaba Haruka muy poco convencida de lo que pedia.

- Es lo que realmente deseas koi? – pregunto coquetamente la chica peliverde aun teniendo sus manos ocupadas entre la zona intima de Haruka y su seno.

- Para serte franco – respondia con tono de suplica aun – noooooo… pero tampoco quiero tener un accidente.

- Bueno sacare mi mano de ahí – dijo retirando la mano pero agarrando la mano derecha de su viento para llevarla al seno que tenia libre. Con eso Haruka ya no aguanto mas y como pudo parqueo el auto a la orilla de la carretera, en tierra de nadie, puso las luces de señaletica apago todo lo demás y se abalanzo sobre Michiru para propinarle un beso apasionado y completamente lujurioso. Michiru solo rio al inicio del beso por la desesperación de su amante. Haruka después de saciarse sus labios, bajo besando el cuello de su ninfa hasta los senos de esta, ahí entretuvo su boca mientras que con una de sus manos se apoyaba para no aplastar a su chica y con la otra disfrutaba de la suave piel de las piernas de Michiru hasta llegar a su centro del placer. Literalmente arranco de un tiro la ropa interior de su novia para luego subir su falda.

- Esta me la pagas Michiru Kaioh – dijo una muy exitada Haruka, su mirada estaba llena de la mas pura lujuria existente. Su ninfa solo rio de forma sexy ante tales palabras.

- Si me vas a cobrar que sea con intereses, sino mejor no cobres nada – desafio. A lo que Haruka solo hizo una mueca de "con mucho gusto" y bajo haciendo un camino de besos cortos hasta llegar al clítoris de Michiru, al principio solo dio unos pequeños soplidos sobre este provocando pequeños tiritones y mas de un gemido de placer en su koi. Luego puso a trabajar su lengua, lamia tanto el clítoris de su diosa como todo el fluido que salía de esta. Jugaba con su lengua y sus labios de una forma que enloquecía a la peliverde. No dejaba un solo milímetro de esa vagina si lamer y besar, saboreaba completamente ese tesoro tan preciado para ella…

- Asi Ruka asi…. Ah!... Ah!... dale… mmmmmmmm…. – gemia Michiru mientras sujetaba a la rubia de los cabellos como si se fuera a arrancar. Haruka seguía con su desquite, no dejaba de lamer el punto de excitación de su compañera, mientras que con una mano jugaba con uno de sus pechos y la otra la tenia bastante entretenida en la pierna derecha de su amante, tocando su suave piel como la seda, pero con la calentura del momento presionaba un poco denotando el deseo que sentía en ese momento – s-se… nota… … hhh… que… sabes… ah!... pag… pagar… mmmm… tus deudas… amor… - intentaba decir entre gemidos ahogados la diosa de los mares. Ya estaba por llegar al orgasmo, la exitacion de Michiru ya no podía ser mas, su clítoris completamente duro y palpitante, su vagina completamente mojada, Haruka había hecho un excelente trabajo para llevarla al máximo nivel y justo cuando iba a tener el orgasmo su viento le da un pequeño mordisco justo en ese punto…

- HA! HA!... HARUKAA- AA- A- AAAA! …. – gritaba Michiru por culpa del exquisito orgasmo que su koi le había provocado, con sus manos hundía la cara de Haruka en su vagina mientras esta lamia todo el elixir que brotaba del interior de su diosa marina. De a poco Michiru fue soltando el cabello de su viento y esta se posiciono nuevamente en su asiento para prender el motor del vehiculo y seguir con su camino.

- Soy buen pagador? – pregunto Haruka con un tono picaro – o aun te debo algo?

- Claro me debes los intereses Ruka – respondió acomodándose la falda, el top y bajando un poco la agitación que tenia – o crees que me conformo asi de fácil?

- Oye de fácil nada eh! – se hizo la ofendida con una leve sonrisa en los labios – o me vas a decir que otras también te provocan lo que yo?

- Mmmmm… - recordaba Michiru con una sonrisa sugerente en los labios…

- Y lo piensas? – decía Haruka ya un poco ofendida.

- Jajajajaa… claro que no amor – reia divertida Michiru, vuelve a poner una mano en la pierna derecha de Haruka y se acerca a su oído para mordisquearle el lóbulo de la oreja y le susurra – nadie me provoca ni me da tanto placer como tú, eres una exquisita en la cama… y en el auto, la cocina, la sala, el baño, la ducha, la piscina, el jardín, el balcón, el garaje, mmmmmm… el closet de la casa de Serena jajajajaja…

- Si esa vez fue una locura, todos corriendo buscando donde esconderse jajajajaja… – reia Haruka al recordar el momento – todavía no entiendo porque nos tuvimos que ir a esconder de los periodistas a todos los lugares de la casa, era cosa de ir todos a uno de los cuartos y solucionado, no creo que se hubieran ido a meter allí.

- Pero bien que disfrutaste ese momento – decía pícaramente la peliverde acomodándose para quedar apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su koi, con una mano en la pierna y la otra sobre la mano que sujetaba la palanca de cambios del vehiculo – fue gracioso, fue la primera vez que lo hicimos en un closet.

- Es que el closet de ese cuarto era bastante grande – decía Haruka – aunque pensándolo un poco, no creo que hayamos sido las únicas en hacer algo ese dia, o si?

- No se Ruka – decía Michiru intentando recordar – pensándolo no recuerdo haber visto nada raro o fuera de lo común en nadie.

- A nosotras tampoco se nos notaba nada, eso no te da para pensar? – pregunto.

- Realmente si se hubieran ocultado Mina con cualquiera de los chicos no dudaría en que hubiera pasado algo – sonreía al recordar lo lanzada que podía ser esa chica – pero de todas maneras nosotras llevamos mucho haciendo cosas, es normal que no se nos note, no crees cariño?

- Eso si – termina de decir Haruka para darle un suave beso en la frente a su ninfa – ya llegamos preciosa mia, pero primero te vendare los ojos, quiero que sea una gran sorpresa. Michiru se dejo vendar. Haruka siguió conduciendo lentamente para pasar por un porton negro que no dejaba ver nada al interior del lugar. Al llegar a la portería un hombre le pide su identificación, le indica hacia dónde dirigirse, ella siguió la indicación del hombre y detuvo el vehiculo justo frente a un pequeño muelle, se bajo del auto y fue a la puerta de su acompañante, la ayudo a bajarse y guio atravez de un camino de madera, bastante largo para el sentir de Michiru – quedate un momento quieta amor, ya vengo… pero no te saques la venda.

- De acuerdo – decía simulando fastidio, pero realmente estaba sumamente anciosa, sentía tantas cosas a su alrededor pero no poder ver la estaba desesperando. En eso regresa Haruka quien la conduce unos pasos mas los cuales son sobre piedra, luego nuevamente sobre madera. La dueña de los vientos vuelve a dejarla solo unos segundos sola y en eso comienza a sonar suavemente la canción "Bryan Adam – Have you ever loved a woman" en el fondo – lista? – pregunta Ruka, a lo cual Michiru asiente con la cabeza y lentamente se quita la venda de los ojos…

- Haruka… esto … es… hermoso – intentaba decir Michiru, aunque aun no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veian. Era una mini isla, alejada varios metros de la playa de un lago salado artificial, se unia a la playa atravez de un puente de madera del cual una sección se levantaba para asegurar mayor privacidad de sus ocupantes. En la islita solo había una pequeña cabaña de madera, todo muy rustico y natural, la arena en todo el arededor, un pequeño camino de piedras desde el puente a la puerta de la cabaña, una amaca colgaba entre 2 palmeras. El ambiente era hecho para simular al del mar, había esa brisa marina tan peculiar en la costa, ese olor playero en el ambiente. La cabaña era simple y acogedora, una salita con 1 sillon amplio y comodo, una mesa de centro, el equipo de música, una chimenea virtual para dar ambiente, una enorme ventana que dejaba la mas hermosa vista de la playa y la amaca y justo frente a la ventana había una separación entre la sala y el domitorio esta estaba echa de fibras que colgaban desde el techo hasta casi tocar el piso, dentro se podía ver una cama grande a ras de piso con petalos de rosa azul sobre el cobertor. Michiru aun no salía de la impresión del lugar, en eso Haruka la rodea por la cintura y besa su hombro desnudo…

- Te gusta? – pregunta al no ver reacción. Michiru se voltea y le toma el rostro…

- No me gusta Ruka, me fascina – le responde y comienza a besarla tiernamente – como?... cuando?...

- Ssshhhh… - hizo callar a su ninfa posando un dedo en sus labios – mañana todas las respuestas que quieras, hoy solo quiero que disfrutes de esta noche...

* * *

><p>Bueno hasta aquí les dejo… ya subiré el siguiente capitulo este es la previa… necesito inspiración máxima para terminar el tercero XD jajajaja…<p>

Gracias a todas las chicas del grupo por incentivarme a terminar luego… =P las quiero preciosas! Aunque mas que incentivar me están obligando a subir pronto jajajaja… mentira, las quiero muchísimo chicas!

_**Nael Tenoh**_


	3. Lugar paradisiaco

_**Lugar paradisiaco para el ring**_

Nada que decir solo que…

Advertencia: LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON! XD

Sailormoon y todos sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pero me encantan jajaja

Espero que les guste el tercer episodio del fic… y eso noolviden dejar de escribir sus reviews =D…

* * *

><p>Haruka comenzó a besar su mejilla y fue haciendo un camino hasta su cuello donde se deshizo del broche que sostenía el top negro que llevaba y este callo completamente dejando los pechos de Michiru expuestos y dispuestos para el viento que mucho los deseaba. Con ambas manos fue recorriendo la espalda de su sirena bajando hasta la cintura, acariciando su vientre para luego subir hasta los senos y masajearlos suavemente. Michiru solo estaba ahí parada, con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de las suaves y torturantes caricias de su majestuoso viento. En eso posó sus manos en la cintura de Haruka y esta la detuvo y se acerco a su oído…<p>

- Aun no puedes tocar – susurro con su voz grave que la caracteriza de la forma mas sexy que pudo y tomo las manos de su diosa para ponerlas apoyadas por sobre la cabeza contra el ventanal que tenia a espaldas su sirena, se movio hasta su otro oído – ahora solo quiero que sientas y disfrutes de tu dulce tortura.

Luego de esto alzo a su sirena desde la cintura besándola y llevándola hasta el gran sillón de la sala, la recostó en el, se alejo un poco para poder encender la chimenea y la música suave (la melodía que sonaba de fondo era "cold case theme"), volvió junto a su hermosa mujer. "que podría ser mejor que esto? Un lugar de en sueño, un ambiente único, lejano, romantico, tranquilo, junto con mi sirena… no hay nada mejor" Michiru miraba atentamente cada uno de los movimientos de Haruka, sus ojos mostraban el ardor que había dentro de ella por su viento que en este momento estaba muy calmado, demasiado para su gusto. Michiru estaba algo desconcertada, lo común era que Haruka se abalanzara sobre ella como que no hubiera un mañana…

- sucede algo Koi? – pregunto la diosa marina

- claro que sucede algo – Haruka tomo asiento junto al hermoso cuerpo recostado de su sirena – sucede que no puedo creer la gran suerte que tengo de estar con una mujer tan ampliamente hermosa como tú. Decia mientras acariciaba suavemente las piernas de su sirena.

- Haruka deja de pensar en cosas que no debes, te conozco y se que todo eso que piensas es porque no crees merecerme – decía Michiru preocupada pero a la vez enternecida por las palabras de su viento, tomo la mano de Haruka y la jalo para que asi su viento quedara sobre ella casi completamente – si me tienes a tu lado es porque me mereces y de sobra - Le susurraba sensualmente al oído – ahora o cumples lo que me dijiste o terminare siendo yo la que te viole. Eso era lo que necesitaba Haruka para recordar que sus dudas no tenían siquiera derecho a existir, asi que sin mas comenzó a besar su cuello, tomo las manos de su ninfa marina y las llevo por sobre la cabeza de esta para luego sacar, quien sabe de dónde, un pañuelo de seda con el cual amarro ambas muñecas. Michiru ni se inmuto, quería dejar ser libre a su viento y solo cerro los ojos. Haruka por su parte siguió besando el cuello y fue bajando lenta y tortuosamente por entre los senos de su diosa, mientras que con las manos iba despojándola de toda aquella prenda que aun se atreviera a interponerse en su camino. Luego de terminar con su labor textil se arrodillo frente a su diosa y siguió en lo suyo, sus labios y lengua jugaban placenteramente en el abdomen de su ninfa mientras su mano izquierda masajeaba los firmes senos y su mano derecha torturaba a Michiru jugando en la comisura entre el muslo y la vagina.

- que… cruel… eres… mmmm… - Michiru no dejaba de disfrutar de esa dulce tortura que su viento le estaba haciendo, pero ella quería mas, mas y mas.

- Amor nadie dijo que esto seria a tu ritmo – Haruka cambio su mano derecha de posición y la coloco sobre la vagina de Michi, pero solo acariciando con sus largos dedos ambos lados de esta, sin tocar el centro de ese maravilloso tesoro – te hare sufrir. Haruka abrió mas las piernas de su ninfa y con los dedos separo los labios vaginales, se acerco y comenzó a soplar lentamente sobre el clítoris de esta. Michiru estaba extasiada, jamás su viento se había comportado asi, obviamente en cada ocacion que hacían el amor siempre había terminado completamente complacida. Pero esta vez su ruda piloto de F1 estaba llevándola a otro nivel de deseo. con cada movimiento su deseo solo aumentaba. Haruka seguia masajeando sus senos pero ahora tambien jugaba con los pezones a ver si se podian erectar aun mas. la tortura en el tesoro de su diosa continuo por unos momentos mas. La corredora se levanto un momento para disfrutar de la hermosa vista, su diosa con los ojos cerrados, levemente sonrojada, amañatada, disfrutando de cada cosa que ella le hacia.  
>- ahora si comienza todo - penso la diosa de los vientos y esboso una sonrisa con una mezcla de maldad y picardia. Volvio a acercar su rostro al tesoro de su ninfa y comenzo a jugar nuevamente, pero ahora eran sus labios los que hacian un ligero roce con los plieges de esa zona. Las oleadas de electricidad recorrian el cuerpo de Michiru haciendo que brotara el tan deseado liquido desde su interior. Haruka tomo a Michiru y la ayudo a sentase, necesitaba de una posicion diferente, le separo las piernas para quedar con una mejor perspectiva de la situación. Comenzo a acariciar y besar ambas piernas con una extraña mezcla de lujuria y glotoneria, llego nuevamente a la vagina de su ninfa e introdujo su lengua para saborear ese delicioso nectar, fue una lamida completa, como quien lame un helado, para luego posar sus manos en las nalgas de esta y seguir subiendo con su lengua por todo el abdomen, se detuvo a saborear ese par de hermosos y bien formados pechos. Los lamia y mordisqueaba con veemencia. Michiru seguia sin poder emitir palabra alguna, solo gemia abiertamente aprovechando lo apartado y solitario del lugar. Michiru, apesar de tener las manos amarradas, tomo los cabellos de su amante, los sujetaba fuertemente, los desordenaba, intentaba llevar a su koi a donde su exitasion era mas fuerte, pero Haruka no se iba a dejar dominar por esa marea dominante que tanto amaba. Esta vez se haria lo que el viento dictaminara e iba a crear un tsunami en ese oceano que tanto amaba. Cuando ya se hubo dado por satisfecha de esos perfectos senos siguio subiendo para poder besarla con una pasion arrolladora, desbordante.<br>- Haruka hasmelo ahora... - suplicaba Michiru entre desesperados besos - mmm... o... voy... a enloquecer.  
>Haruka no quiso extender mas el "sufrimiento" de su koi, asi que abandono sus labios y bajo hasta ese fruto tan preciado por ella que en ese momento la esperaba mas que anciosa. No dio tiempo ni para un respiro ya que apenas su lengua se poso en aquella zona comenzo a lamer toda esa humeda superficie. Cuando pasaba por el clitoris lo succionaba y lamia ni dulce mas anciado que fuera. Michiru ya no daba mas y cuando estaba a punto de estallar en un primer orgasmo Haruka sin aviso previo introdujo su dedo indice en ella, haciendo que el orgasmo fuera aun mas fuerte y placentero.<br>- HA... AAHHH! - Michiru grito sin tapujo alguno al llegar a su maximo punto de placer.  
>Haruka sentía en su dedo las contracciones de la vagina de su ninfa y como brotaba ese hermoso liquido, espero unos segundos y comenzó con una arremetida ni endemoniada que estuviera. Movia los ahora 2 dedos dentro y fuera de su diosa frenéticamente, la otra mano la subió a uno de los senos para agarrarlo y masajearlo, mientras que su lengua se fue directo al punto exacto del mero placer. Alli comenzó a succionarlo sin parar. Michiru ya no podía gritar mas fuerte, aunque lo intentaba, el orgasmo que Haruka había provocado no se detenia, su cuerpo se contraía sin parar, convulsionaba, con las manos estrujaba los cabellos color arena de su viento en la desesperación del placer.<p>

- HARU!... YAAAA!... – suplicaba Michiru para que Haruka la dejara respirar, aunque lo estaba disfrutando muchísimo "Koi me las pagaraaaaaaaas!". En eso Haruka con el gran conocimiento que tenia del cuerpo de su ninfa con sus largos dedos alcanzo un punto muy frágil dentro de la vagina de esta, provocando que Michiru la terminara rasguñando en la espalda al recibir el golpetazo eléctrico que le provoco el toque en su punto G. Con eso la princesa de los mares callo mas que rendida en el sillón y su viento se separo de su vagina para mirarla con una mezcla de sentirse complacida y victoriosa. Michiru descanso unos segundos hasta que su respiración se regulo, extendió sus manos hacia Haruka…

- suéltame si? – pidió suplicante con unos ojitos de gatito a su ventisca de pasión. Haruka no se pudo negar "además con lo cansada que debe estar será fácil dominarla jeje" pensaba Haruka mientras la soltaba, cuando termino de hacerlo lo único que sintió fue que su espalda toco la alfombra justo frente a la chimenea. En unos segundos Michiru la había casi desnudado por completo, la tiro de espaldas al piso y estaba sobre ella sujetándola de las manos y sentada sobre su vientre. Michiru se acerco al oído de su Ruka...

- ahora sabras porque los tsunamis son mas peligrosos que las ventiscas – mordisqueo el lóbulo de la oreja de Haruka y se alejo un poco para quedarla mirando fijamente a los ojos, su mirada era de maldad, lujuria y deseo. Haruka se sentía como un pez antes de ser devorado por un tiburón – round 2?

* * *

><p>Dicen que las venganzas son dulces… jejejeje<p>

Bueno hasta aquí les dejo por ahora, ya subiré el siguiente jeje… gomen por la demora u.u no he tenido tiempo por mi trabajo… espero sus reviwes ˆ-ˆ pronto subire el 4to cap =D


	4. Round 2

_**Round 2**_

Bueno aqui les va el 4 episodio... espero pronto seguir :P ... agradezco el nuevo cel que me permite escribir en mis ratos libres en el trabajo jejeje...

espero reviews jeje...

Advertencia nuevamente LEMON!

* * *

><p>- koi vamos a ver cuánto sabes del mar - decia Michiru mientras movia suavemente sus caderas por sobre el vientre de su viento - pregunta: cual es la primera etapa de un tsunami?<br>- emmmm... "suspiro" no me hagas pensar en esas cosas ahora amor - suplicaba Haruka a quien la temperatura corporal le estaba fundiendo los fusibles. En eso Michiru se acerca a los labios de su viento y se queda a milimetros de ellos, lo suficiente para rosarlos ligeramente y con esto provocar el desespero de su "pecesito"...  
>- la primera etapa es la recogida o retirada del mar - dicho esto movio sus caderas hacia atras, y con esto despojando toda la ropa que se encontraba en el camino, y dejarlas justo para que ambos puntos sensibles se unieran de forma exacta, mientras que con sus manos alcanzaba la camisa de Haruka y con esta ato las muñecas de su viento. Suavemente comenzo a mover sus caderas sintiendo el calor proveniente de la union. Mantuvo un ritmo suave que estaba enloqueciendo a su ventisca, sus manos se dedicaron a recorrer el torso y pechos para luego subir a su propio cuerpo, recorriendo desde sus muslos, subiendo por su vientre, pasando por sus pechos masajeándolos circularmente...<br>- te gusta lo que ves? - pregunto seductoramente. A lo que Haruka intento poner las manos sobre esa suave piel pero fue detenida por una pequeña palmada en las manos por parte de su ninfa - a ver Haruka? Nada de tocar, ya tocaste mucho no crees?  
>- contigo nada es suficiente - respondio<br>- lo se, soy insasiable e irresistible - decia juguetonamente la sirena quien subia sus manos para comenzar a jugar con su cabello para deleite y tortura de su viento, quien miraba babosa ese delicioso espectaculo. Sin dejar de mover las caderas se acerco al cuello de su "presa" el cual comenzo a besar suavemente para de nuevo dirigirse al oido...  
>- ahora dime cual es la segunda etapa de un tsunami - pregunto sensualmente<br>- Michi no me hagas pensar ahora porfa - suplicaba Haruka con los ojos cerrados gozando del suave meneo...  
>- si no me respondes paro - sentencio la sirena<br>- O.o! eeehhh... succion... mmm... salida... - los nervios no la dejaban pensar  
>- o_oU ... - Michiru no pudo evitar sorprenderse del apuro de Haruka por responder<br>- surfista? u.u - termino diciendo resignada  
>- jajaajajajajaja... koi eres adorable - dijo Michiru volvio a la posicion anterior, pero esta vez encorvo un poco la espalda para tener un mejor alcance - te informo mi precioso huracan que el segundo paso es el oleaje alto - en eso se apoyo en las rodillas de Haruka y comenzo con un frenetico vaiven circular que en pocos segundos ya tenia a su pecesito pidiendo aguita con los ojos cerrados y un tono rosado en el cuerpo por la elevada temperatura...<br>- oh por dios… Michiru! - gemia Haruka por el gran placer que le estaban propinando - ahogame en tu mar... ah ah ah... mmmmm... si las marejadas se sienten asi... mmmmm... ahora si me vuelvo surfista... yaaa...  
>- no, aun no mi pececito - Michiru cambio de posicion para hacer un 69 tortuoso. Con sus pies sujetaba contra el piso las manos, aun amañatadas de Haruka dejando su propia vagina a unos pocos centimetros de la deseosa lengua de la dueña de los vientos. Haruka intentaba, sin exito, alcansar ese manjar, cosa que la desesperaba y excitaba aun mas...<br>- la tercera etapa es las olas gigantes - dicho esto Michiru comenzo a lamer intermitentemente el duro clitoris de su victima, provocando marejadas de placer que iban y venian. Haruka ya no daba mas estaba en el climax maximo teniendo pequeños orgasmos cada vez que la lengua de su princesa del mar la tocaba. En eso y sin previo aviso Michiru arremetio fuertemente con una combinacion de penetraciones con 2 dedos en la vagina y lamidas con pequeños mordiscos en el clitoris. Haruka no podia contener los fuertes espasmos de su cuerpo povocados por los multiorgasmos que su tempestad le estaba dando...  
>- Mi... chiii... aaaahh... Ah!... por... Ah AH AH!... faa... aire.. - suplicaba Haruka<br>- yo no soy aire, soy mar - jugaba Michiru sin dejar su labor  
>- ne... mmmm ... cesi... ... to aire ... aaahhh... - Haruka ya no daba mas. Michiru ya estaba mas que satisfecha asi que dio el ultimo movimiento, una succion con mordida al soltar, esto hizo saltar a su viento...<br>- AAAAAHH! - grito Haruka antes de caer desplomada y rendida. Aun ahi su ninfa le estaba provocando pequeñisimos espasmos y un cosquilleo rico al estar lamiendo todo el liquido que salia desde dentro de la corredora...  
>- "y este es la cuarta etapa, la retirada del mar a su lugar, la calma" - pensaba la sirena mientras terminaba de degustar su manjar - te gusta la calma amor? ;). Michiru se acomodo a un lado de su viento y le desato las manos, luego se apoyo en su pecho para sentir sus fuertes latidos...<br>- que si me gusta? - decia la dueña de los vientos ya respirando mas normal - si, pero quiero que vayamos a vivir a la costa  
>- a la costa? Porque amor? - pregunto Michiru sumamente extrañada<br>- quiero tsunamis mas seguidos jejeje - reian ambas mientras Haruka abrazaba a su chica y le besaba la frente. Michiru abrazada a su viento comenzó a besarla en el cuello muy suavemente…

- vamos por el round 3? – decía pícaramente mientras le mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja

- que golosa estas hoy mi vida – respondió animadamente Haruka para luego posicionarse sobre su hermosísima chica – como lo desees, pero esta ves sin manos atadas, de acuerdo?

- claro – sonrio maliciosamente Michiru para comenzar a besar desenfrenadamente a su viento, quien sin mas tapujos fue directamente al centro del placer y comenzó a penetrar a Michiru con 3 dedos mientras el pulgar se quedaba en el clítoris de esta. La diosa de los mares por su parte con una mano agarraba fuerte los cabellos de su rubia y con la otra le rasguñaba la espalda. No podía evitarlo su rubia sabia muy bien como complacerla y hacerla disfrutar. Los besos no cesaban y Haruka reemplazo su mano para poner su pierna, asi ambas se complacían con el roce de la pierna de la otra. Llevo una mano a los bien formados senos de su ninfa y con la otra se apoyaba pero al mismo tiempo agarraba el aguamarino cabello, para intentar profundizar mas el beso, cosa imposible ya a esas alturas. Los roces en las vaginas de ambas fueron en aumento, el climax ya se acercaba, estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Haruka se detuvo abruptamente y casi fue asesinada por la mirada de Michiru, pero esta no alcanso a hacer nada puesto que la diosa de los vientos la tomo por la cintura para quedar debajo de su ninfa pero algo diferente había, Michiru estaba sobre Haruka pero dándole la espalda a esta (espero entiendan la pose jeje), su corredora quedo apreciando el hermoso y muy bien torneado trasero de la nadadora, y sin esperar mas Haruka puso ambas manos sobre ese par de perfectas nalgas para llevar el ritmo del roce. Michiru no hizo mas que dejarse llevar por su koi, mas que mal lo estaba disfrutando y eso era lo importante. Sin mas que hacer, aparte de disfrutar, comenzó a acariciar las piernas de su corredora…

- "como me gusta que seas velocista" – pensaba la diosa de los mares al acariciar esas bien formadas y largas piernas

- "esta si es forma de disfrutar los resultados de la natación… pero que culo mas rico! OMG!" – pensaba Haruka apretando y dando pequeñas palmadas al trasero de Michiru, eso sacaba mas de un gemido de la nadadora. A ella le encantaba que su novia gozara con su cuerpo, que no deseara nada mas que estar con ella cada noche, cada dia a cada momento. Siguieron asi hasta que…

- MAS RAPIDO HARUKA… YA… YA… AAAHH!... AAHH!... AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! – gritaba Michiru al momento del orgasmo

- YA MICHIRU!... DALE… SIGUE…. AAAAAAAHHHHH! – llego Haruka al mismo tiempo que su diosa. Michiru se desplomo sobre su novia y fue rodeada por los fuertes brazos de esta…

- si esto no se vuelve a repetir, te odiare el resto de mi vida – decía Michiru mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento

- descuida se que me amaras, porque esto claro que se volverá a repetir – respondia – una y mil veces

- enserio? –

- por supuesto, hacer el amor contigo es lo mejor que existe – dándole un pequeño beso en la nuca

- y segura que no me cambiarias por esas mujersuelas con manos de pulpo, besuconas y con serios problemas hormonales? – volteándose para quedar frente a su koi

- segurísima, mas que mal con la que tengo en casa me basta – sonreía burlonamente Haruka sobándose la nuca

- me estas tratando de mujersuela? – decía indignadamente Michiru

- no, pero si de manos de pulpo, besucona y con unas hormonas que dan miedo jajajajaja – reia Haruka al ver la expresión de su ninfa

- ok entonces ya que soy todo eso supongo que no te molestara que también ande corriendo detrás de algún chico guapo de por ahí, verdad? – ahora Michiru era la que se estaba aguantando la risa al ver la transformación de la cara de su koi

- o_o – Haruka casi se atraganto, se puso palida – QUE COSA QUIERES HACER?

- no dije que quisiera hacerlo pero si que ya que soy como ellas, no debería hacer lo mismo que ellas? – decía triunfante, mientras que en la frente de Haruka una vena comenzaba a hincharse peligrosamente

- NI DE BROMA MICHIRU KAIOH! – decía casi gritando una indignadísima y enojada Haruka – TU NO VAS A ANDAR DETRÁS DE NINGUN CHICO NI MUCHO MENOS, PARA ESO ME TIENES A MI Y PUNTO!

- jajajajjaajajaa – reia la ninfa y descolocaba completamente a su viento – hay mi amor, sabes que jamás lo haría, solo bromeaba. Al decir esto le dio un muy dulce beso en los labios haciendo que los colores de Haruka volvieran a la normalidad. Se acomodo mejor y comenzó a besar tiernamente la barbilla de Haruka...  
>- koi... - decia entre besos<br>- que pasa Michi? -  
>- tengo hambre ^-^ - dijo casi de forma infantil<br>- yaaaa... y? - pregunto como si nada  
>- como que y? - decia con finjido tono de indignacion - anda no seas floja y preparame algo de comer, si?<br>- me tratas de floja y mas encima te tengo que ir a cocinar? - decia finjiendo enojo  
>- sip ^-^ y que te quede rico - le decia mientras la empujaba juguetonamente<br>- olvidalo no cocinare en un hotel - decia Haruka ya de pie - que vas a querer amor?  
>- mmmm... frutas con chocolate? - respondio<br>- amoooor... - reprocho Haruka - si que estas con las hormonas revolucionadas, aun quieres seguir?  
>- no seria mala idea o si? - respondio coquetamente<br>- claro que no - dijo la diosa de los vientos - solo que... tienes razon no es mala idea jeje. Asi se dirigió al telefono y llamo a la recepcion para pedir una fondeu de chocolate con frutas, una bandeja con variedad de sushi y un vino espumoso de fresa. Pasaron unos minutos y sono la puerta seguido de un motor de bote alejandose. Haruka se levanto, se puso solo su arrugada camisa y fue a buscar el encargo. Llego nuevamente donde su ninfa para luego ambas comenzar a degustar la eleccion de la corredora...  
>- nada que decir amor, sabes bien lo que me gusta - decia Michiru tomando un sushi y llevandoselo a la boca<br>- que puedo decir, te presto mas atencion de lo que podria pensar cualquiera - decia Haruka tambien llevandose un sushi a la boca  
>- ademas hiciste una gran eleccion - decia Michiru bebiendo un poco de vino - este vino espumoso esta riquisimo<br>- como quien lo escojio? -  
>- mmmm... podria ser, dejame ver - Michiru se acerco nuevamente a los labios de su koi y comenzo a besarla suave pero al mismo tiempo apasionadamente, la atrajo asia su cuerpo y nuevamente comenzaron a hacer el amor, pero esta vez de forma mas calmada y tierna aprovechando la fondeu de chocolate y frutas. Al amanecer se encontraban ambas durmiendo en la hamaca fuera de la cabaña, Michiru con su top y colaless, Haruka con su camisa a medio abotonar y sus boxer. Michiru recostada sobre su koi y siendo abrazada por esta. Estaban de lo mejor cuando Michiru escucho a lo lejos el sonido de un celular, se levanto suavemente y fue a buscar el dichoso aparato...<br>- buenos dias mi preciosa, como amaneciste? - saludaba amorosamente Michiru mientras volvia a recostarse junto a su apasible viento  
>- buenos dias mama-michiru, amaneci muy bien ^-^ esta por ahi papa-haruka? - pregunto la pequeña<br>- si ya te lo paso - Michiru extendio el movil al oido de su corredora que apenas estaba conciente  
>- buenos dias preciosa - saludo peresosamente Haruka a la pequeña - dormiste bien?<br>- si papa, aunque quiero hacerte un reclamo - decia la pequeña desde el otro lado de la linea  
>- y que seria? - pregunto ahora ya mas despierta<br>- porque no me dijiste que debias ir a probar un nuevo auto todo el fin de semana? -  
>- ooh disculpa pequeña es que salio de improviso la prueba y... "todo el fin de semana... y hoy estamos a sa... " ... -<br>- amor que pasa? - Michiru pasaba su mano por frente a los ojos de Haruka que estaba como shokeada - estas?  
>- ah? Si si... disculpa Hotaru me quede pensando - decia ya reaccionando Haruka - pequeña hasme un favor y pasame un momento a Setsuna<br>- ah? Claro, mama-setsuna quieren hablar contigo - llamaba la pequeña  
>- alo, que sucede? - contesto amablemete la diosa de Pluton<br>- GRACIAS SETSUNA POR ESO TE AMO ERES LA MEJOR AMIGA QUE UN PADRE Y UNA MADRE CON EXCESO DE AMOR ACUMULADO PODRIAN TENER! - gritaba Haruka casi dejado sordas a Setsuna y Michiru, esta ultima no entendia que pasaba...

* * *

><p>espero les haya gustado este episodio... criticas, dudas, consultas, cualquier cosa jajajajaj... escribanme jeje... reviews para saber sus valiosisimas opiniones plis =)<p>

Nael Tenoh


End file.
